cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Orion Ion
Orion Ion is a Zenolian from the planet Zeno in a parallel universe to that of this. This is whats known so far.... Where and How He Came From Orion had came from a parallel universe from that in the times of the Old Republic that the Sith Empire had won the war and had taken over the galaxy and had stayed that way for up to what is the erea of the Clone Wars in this universe. Within that universe there was a planet called Zeno that was said to be the original center on that galaxy. Unlike this universe Zeno this one could not stay hidden from the rest of the galaxy and was soon invaded by the Sith Empire before any Zenolian could rise to power and lead the planet. Also the invasion of Zeno was at a poor time as well that Zenolians had little technologies to use to deffend with and most were put as slaves to the Sith with very few being taken to Sith Academies even with many Zenolians being able to use the force. Now after so many years being slaves to the Empire one family of Zenolians that were the Ions were used as test subjects for a new experimental way to travel between to points of space so the Empire could then reach to control other galaxies. For one of these test runs there was a Ion named Orion Xzeno Ion who had tampered with the settings set the target area for an area that caused the computer system to get errors and crash after sending Orion to a new universe. Unkowing what had made the computer fail and what happen to the test subject the Empire closed down and stoped with the work in fear that something els could go wrong and posibly tear apart the Empire from within. 'Battle of Ryloth' 'Apearing at Ryloth at a Time of War' : Shortly aftern Orion was transported he apeared on the planet Ryloth only to find that it was not like the Ryloth he knew of. This Ryloth was having a war going on with droids and human like beings that looked the same and wore armor that also looked same. These beings wore a marking that looked close like the mark that the Republic had used when the war of the Empire and the Republic had happen. Orion had also seen that the army of droids wore a odd form of marking the Empire uses. Not wanting to let the Empire win this battle Orion used his Zenolian powers to change his form to look like one of the beings that he thought was with the Republic. Helping Out : After changing his form some of the troopers of the Republic army spotted him and took him to there leading commander. They knew he was not one of them because he had no clone id number on his arm. Out of nowhere a droid landing ship landed and started to deploy waves of droids to attack. The comanding officer, Captain Breaker, had asked Orion if he knew how to work a blaster rifle. Orion stated that he had not used any form of blaster much but knew how to work one. Breaker then gave Orion a blaster and gave the commander to get redy to deffend the base and take out the drop ship. : Orion was given some old clone armor to use and was given an order to help a small squad to head to the drop ship with the rest deffending the base. Orion took out 25 of the droids by the time he got to the drop ship. After geting to the drop ship Orion Spoted some droids that were not like the others and notified the squad leader. The squad leader stated this might be a little harder to take out with those magnagaurds there gaurding the shild around the drop ship. The squad carefuly went around to the back of the drop ship to enter from there and head to the shild generator. Once they were in the shild some droideca spoted them and started shooting, one of the squad members softly rolled a grenade at their shilds and took them out before the magnagaurds noticed the blaster fire, but one of the troopers got shot in the arm and was injured. : They finnly got to the drop ship shild generator and called the base to get a squad of Y-wings redy to come and blow the ship up and the shild was about to be taken out. The Squad took out the shild generator and the magnagaurds took action and started heading for them. Orion used a cyro-grenade on one and head shot it as well fired a few shots in the main body-frame of the magnagaurd. The other troopers took out the other magnagaurd shortly after Orion taken out the one he had fought. Orion and the other troopers then rushed to get away from the drop ship and for the Y-wings to come and take it out. The Y-wings had flew overhead and dropped bombs on the drop ship taking it out and the squad headed back to the base. When Orion got back captain Breaker said Orion could keep the gear and the weapon if he likes and that he needs troopers like him. Orion was then sent to the orbiting attack cruiser above Ryloth. 'Leaving Ryloth' : Once abord the attack cruiser Venator, Orion was told to go to the captain at the bridge of the cruiser. As Orion was heading up to the bridge a fleet of CIS droid ships came out of hyperspace and started to attack the cruiser. When Orion got to the bridge the captain was knocked out from one of the hits that made him lose his balance and hit his head on a computer panel. Orion took charge and helped get the cruiser to safty and launch a attack back on the CIS cruisers. : After the attack was over and who and where Orion came from was sorted out he was made a Battalion Commander in the Republic Army and was put under the command of another Zenolian named Sarria Ion. 'Battle of Umbara' 'Going to Umbara' comming soon 'The Millicreep' comming soon 'New Gear' comming soon 'The Airfield Mission' comming soon 'Hidden Bunkers' comming soon 'Grek' 'USK' 'Krill' 'The Trandoshan Pirates' 'The Rancor Nest' 'Leaving Umbara' Skirmish on Carlac Category:Trooper Battle Class Category:Technician Specialty Class Category:Hero of Ryloth Category:Male Characters Category:Zenolians Category:Class Rank:Battalion Commander Category:The Ion Family Category:Class Rank:Astro-Tech Category:Scoundrel Specialty Class Category:Class Rank:Runner